Wolflet
by Jillibean
Summary: Juliann Michaels is a dangerous girl,but when her pack leader is taken, what will she do to save her pack? rated M for possible later chapter content.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolflet**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer:** Elena and all characters other then the ones I specify are created by Kelly Armstrong in her Women of the otherworld Series. Please do not steal my characters. ((Note! This by no means is related to The newest novel "Broken" Which technically had not come out yet . ))

Elena lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling with nothing floating into her mind. She sighed once, then glared up at the pink walls, shifting uncomfortably on top of the squashy pink bedding with a slight hatred toward the feminine sleep attire. She sighed again, sitting up slowly and gazed out the window, glaring into the heavy rain that pummeled the ground and trees around Stone haven. She had wanted to go for a run, but Jeremy had advised against it, seeing as the rain had been coming down in bathtubs since the day before, and showed little signs of stopping. 

She yawned; it was past noon and looked more like four in the morning in spring. The cloud cover was so dense it made her feel claustrophobic. With another weary glance out the window, Elena made her way out of the bedroom and down the stair to Jeremy's study.

It was empty, well more or less empty, one large armchair was turned toward the hearth, the fire burning brightly before it, shadows were cast across the room from the flame, and it made Elena slightly anxious. She walked forward, knowing it couldn't be Jeremy, he was out on a trip to visit his necromancer girlfriend, she forgot her name. They had met once or twice, and while the woman left an impression, Elena was poor with names so the famous nerco's nom de plume eluded her brain as the thought flashed before her.

She moved over the chair, holding her breath for whatever reason, and peered over the top of the chair. An auburn head of hair greeted her, messy wavy locks spilling over the person's shoulders and falling into their pallid face. She smiled lightly and crept forward, moving until she faced the dozing child in the armchair. It was a little girl, with long auburn hair and pale skin. Her eyes were a dark grey, if they had been open, and her face was stuck in the sweetest pout a child could manage. With a small smile, Elena pushed back the child's hair, caressing the plump cheek as she did so. 

The little girl was four, she would be five that September, her calf high socks had fallen down and were now bunched up around her small feet, her shoes lay a few feet away, possibly kicked off in her sleep. Her attire was simple, a light blue long-sleve tee shirt and button up skirt that fell past her knees in small pleats. Elena smiled at the child, gently touching the girl's hair and brushing it away form her face. The girl must have been up since four in the morning, so exited to be allowed out on her first real run, and must have waited and waited for the rain to stop so she could go. _The poor thing must be so disappointed.._ She thought softly, standing and picking the child up and holding the little one in her arms. _ She really wanted to go on this run._

She smiled and carried the girl up to her room, It was next to Elena's room, with light shades of purples and blues dashed lightly along a very light green wall to make it appear as if the colors were wind blowing about. The bed was small, but large enough for the little girl, with a bedspread of a night sky scape, a giant star and moon at the center. 

Elena set the child down and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, little wolflet." She whispered as the child released its clinging hold on Elena. "See you in the morning."

Seventeen-year-old Juliann Michaels woke with a start. She looked around her room, smiling at the comforting colors of blue and purple. The rain was continuing, harder then before. She rose, walking to the window and peered outside. The side lawn was coated in a slick layer of mud, the grass hardly visible, it had been raining for three days with one twenty minute break between them, and the feeling of being cooped up inside with only three other women for comfort was wearing Juliann, fondly nicknamed 'Jules', onto the thin ice known as sanity. She turned and looked at her reflection in the mirror, her elbow length auburn hair fell down in currently messy waves, parts of it hung in her face, or made odd loops on top of her head. Her skin was a soft tan, and her grey eyes appeared black in the darkness of her room. She looked down at her body and sighed softly, her slender frame was covered by silk boxers with paw prints in black and a bright violet wife beater that hung off center. One sock was still on her foot, and after a few minutes of searching, she found the other striped sock underneath her dresser.

With a grunt at her appearance, Juliann ran her fingers through her hair, straightened her shirt and walked out the door, the smell of ham and pancakes being found far too alluring to ignore.

An: Well? Whatcha think? This is my second "bitten" based fic, the first was deleted due to it being song fic (When it was published song fics were fine) I'd love to get some constructive critism and feedback, would be lovely… I busted out this chapter in about thirty minutes.. Looks like it too! Such lousy quality . 

Welp, any ideas or feedback towuld be loved, thanks for reading!

Jillibean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolflet**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer:** Elena and all characters other then the ones I specify are created by Kelly Armstrong in her Women of the otherworld Series. Please do not steal my characters. ((Note! This by no means is related to The newest novel "Broken" Which technically has not come out yet . ))

The smell of the pancakes and bacon wafted infront of Juliann's nose, the aroma of breakfast making her stomach rumble. She entered the large kitchen that also served as a dinging room and suppressed a giggle as her gaze landed on the person who preparing the morning meal.

Clayton stood in blue plaid boxers and a white frilly apron, cooking intently. He had changed little since his twenty's and now, at forty five, his honey blonde hair still rested in soft curls that hung slightly into his deep blue eyes, his face was one of a man in his late twenties, possibly early thirties but no older. His body was still a chiseled perfection, with muscles that were visible but not an eyesore.

Creeping quietly, Juliann snuck up behind her father, beaming at his tan back and the frilly ties of the apron. She gently wrapped her arms around Clayton's waist, resting her head between his shoulder blades, He didn't stiffen, nor relax his body as he continued to cook, as if the seventeen year old woman on his back was a normal occurrence, perhaps a wart he had come to terms with? "Good morning dahlin'." He greeted, his southern drawl hinting by the sleepiness in his voice that he had been up before his normal rising time, thinking of what to make for breakfast.

"Mom still sleeping?" Juliann asked, releasing her father and perching on a stool closest to the stove. Clayton nodded, moving the large serving of bacon to a white platter and spinning around, handing Juliann the plate.

"Wanna set the table." He suggested as he turned his attention back to the hot stove, starting on a second batch of fluffy white pancakes to be. Juliann turned with the full platter of bacon and placed it off center on the table. She went to the cupboards and opened one of the wood doors that were eye level with her and pulled out six plates, six sets of forks and knifes and placed them all on the table in front of the assorted chairs and stools surrounding the table. She grabbed a handful of light blue napkins and also set them in their places.

She waited for a short time, and was put back to work filing glasses with the owner's preference of beverage and placing another large platter of pancakes near the platter of bacon and the first plate of hot cakes. She glanced back as she was finishing and grinned and she watched her father try to clean the floury, sticky mess off the stove.

The pair sat and began to eat in silence; the sun had begun to peek through the dance clouds, a brief hope that the afternoon would be less wet. The silence was not held for long before a man appeared in the doorway. He appeared to be in his late thirties, his long black hair flopping into his dark sleepy eyes. "Mornin' Jeremy!" Juliann welcomed through a half mouthful of hot cake. Jeremy smiled softly, striding over to his chair and sitting down slowly, fluidly. He spoke his greetings softly as he grabbed his plate and loaded it with bacon and pancakes and then proceeded to cover the entire plate in syrup and melted butter. Some people just don't grow out of their sweet tooth.

Jeremy took a swig of his cream filled coffee and spoke, his soft voice speaking warmly. "Bon Appetite!" before filling his mouth with a piece of syrup covered bacon. Juliann grinned and continued eating. The black and bronze clock behind Jeremy's head ticked calmly, its slow ticking seemingly slower then the rest of the world. The clock read _6:45_

"Are Tonio and Nick coming over this morning? Tonio promised me a run." Juliann said eagerly, even now, years after her mother found her in the study, she still longed for the morning and evening runs, no matter what the weather.

"They are." Jeremy replied. " And I suppose if the run is shorter then normal, it should be fine, it has been a while since anyone of us has gone out for a run… Perhaps I will join you both?" He asked not inviting himself, but not truly asking if he could go either.

"That would be so fun!" Juliann beamed, hopping out of her seat in excitement. "It's been months since you and I ran together!" Clayton chuckled into his black coffee and shoveled another full pancake into his jaws.

The conversation slowed once again, Savannah and Jamie; a fourteen year old witch and a popualr necromancer, both residing in Stonehaven for the summer had gone out the night before to new york, and would be retuning some time that evening, leaving Jeremy, Clayton, juliann and Elena in the mansion till Tnio and Nick arrived, wich would not be for at least a half an hour.

An: I started working on this right after I posted the first chapter, but never typed it, sorry it took so long to get up, glad people are enjoying it.

Also, Sorry if the ages of the older Pack members are a bit off, I wouldn't be surprised if they were… I did do some re-reading so I wouldn't be too far off, but wanted them to be at and age where they could still kick butt even if they were human… course I don't know many forty year olds still whooping youngins' into shape... but heck, it could happen

A personal Thank You to nikkila, AKA Nix, who made me go rummaging through my piles of paper to find the crummy first draft of chapter two with promises of chocolate that I would never get to eat. It truly is the thought that counts, thanks for getting my bum back into gear!

Jillibean.


End file.
